Dare Night
by Caterina Sforza
Summary: Taichi's brilliant plan get the digidestined in a lot of trouble as well as give them a night to remember. Dare night with a digimon twist. [Mimato.Taiora.Takari]
1. Dare 1

Hey everyone! Here's a new fic! Sorry I know I shouldn't be starting one so soon but I cant help it! I was watching One Tree Hill's dare night episode and I just had to write it! Don't worry I have the new chapter of the Mastery ready and I'm going to write a new chapter for counter strike, all you have to do is keep reviewing! I know this is like One tree hill's dare night but if you don't like it then don't read! Stop right here and don't read on and don't flame! This fic will be short only four chapters including an epilogue. So you know the drill read and review! So here it is! You better review or I'll be coming after you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or one tree hill (if I did I would so change the ending of season 2 in digimon and make Mimi marry Yamato and Sora marry Tai so everyone is with who they truly belong!)

Chapter 1

"I'm so bored!" whined Mimi.

"Well, there's nothing to do in this town!" remarked Sora.

"Do not despair fair maidens for I have the solution!" called a voice from the doorway. Taichi Yagami stepped through the door and grinned at his friends who were sprawled over the living room of Jyou Kido's apartment. Mimi Tachikawa and Hikari Yagami were sprawled out on a couch with Takeru Takaishi lying against Hikari's legs. Sora Takenouchi occupied a cushioned chair next to Jyou who was lying on the carpet flipping TV channels. Yamato Ishida occupied a huge armchair with one leg casually draped over on arm and his eyes half closed. Koushiro Izumi was resting against Yamato's armchair clicking away on his laptop. Taichi dropped his bag on the floor with a loud thud. "You guys sounded so dull over the phone that I thought of an awesome form of entertainment for this evening on the way here."

All of the digidestined raised their heads blankly; even Yamato fell out of his usual stupor. "I have the perfect game to snap you out of your boredom. Of course you all can play, if you're not chicken," said Taichi narrowing his eyes.

"Just tell us what it is!" snapped Yamato.

"Yes don't keep us in suspense any longer Taichi," said Koushiro barely looking up from his laptop.

Taichi sniffed and said, "Okay, if you are going to be so ungrateful… I guess we can stare at the ceiling and play who can count the most spots or perhaps and exciting game of chance!"

"NO!" shrieked Mimi leaping up from her seat on the couch causing Hikari to yelp in surprise. Mimi rushed up to Taichi and grabbed his shirt collar and throttled him. He looked at Sora for help but his girlfriend just shrugged and merely said, "You got yourself into the mess, you have to get yourself out."

Taichi shot a glare at Sora who ignored him. Mimi yelled, "I'm bored stiff, absolutely stiff! We are going to play this game of yours or else, you understand?" she finished dangerously.

Taichi gulped and then laughed, "relax Meems, you actually think I would let this brilliant idea of mine go to waste while we sit around and play board games!"

Sora narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend while Mimi took her seat on the couch, "what exactly is this so called 'brilliant' idea of yours?"

"We'll play something called dare night!" said Taichi excitedly.

"What is dare night, pray tell," asked Jyou from his position on the floor. Taichi glanced around at his friends in surprise. Not a single one looked excited about dare night. They all knew all too well about Taichi's 'brilliant plans'. Taichi's shoulders slumped slightly but he was not to be deterred.

"Just you wait, you guys will be jumping up and down by the time I'm finished explaining my idea," he said.

"Can I play big brother?" asked a wide-eyed Hikari.

"Hang on, how did you get here?" questioned a very confused Taichi.

"I came with Yamato-kun and Takeru-kun," said Hikari quickly. "So can I play?"

Taichi paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay," he said slowly. Hikari punched her fist in the air and then turned to Mimi to whisper something into her ear. Taichi watched them for a few minutes before Takeru cleared his throat. Taichi jumped and glanced around.

"You're being slower than usual, hurry-up! We would like to here your idea **this centaury**!" Sora drawled.

"Well we pick a name out of a hat, it will be the name of your partner for the evening. I got all of the supplies and I have this fully planned out. I will then give each team three envelopes; I will of course be in one of the teams. In the envelope will be a dare that you have to complete. At exactly 12:00 we will meet at my apartment. Whoever completes all of their dares will be the winner!" explained Taichi.

"What's the prize?" asked Yamato.

"How about we all donate one thousand yen and the winners will get all the money," suggested Mimi.

The rest of the digidestined cheered at that idea, their eyes gleaming at the thought of getting eight thousand yen. Taichi circled the room and collected the money form each person. "Don't keep it for yourself!" warned Sora.

"How will you know whether we completed the dare or not?" asked Takeru.

"I little man have though of everything!" started smugly, "you all have cameras on your phones, right?" The rest of the gang nodded, "then each team will take a picture or a video of the person completing the dare."

"Sounds like fun," smiled Mimi.

"Not!" drawled Yamato.

Taichi ignored Yamato and gave the others huge smiles. "See I knew you guys would come to realise how brilliant I really am." The rest of the digidestined rolled their eyes. Taichi gestured to Takeru and the young digidestined handed Taichi his cap. Jyou wrote the names neatly on small slips of paper. Hikari folded them up and put the names in the cap, shuffling them around.

"I get to pick!" squealed Mimi.

Taichi shrugged and handed her the cap. "And the first pair is…" she started dramatically, "Sora and Hikari. The next pair is Yamato and… me!" Mimi dropped her mouth open in shock as she stared at the good-looking boy on the armchair. The boy didn't see very thrilled either. "Great there goes the entire evening!" muttered Mimi.

"Hey it's no picnic in the park for me either princess," growled Yamato shooting her a glare.

"I want a redraw," wailed Mimi.

"No can do Meems," smirked Taichi, clearly enjoying this, "just pick the next team will you?"

Mimi glared at him but bent down to pick up the next team. "And the next team is," said Mimi dully, all enthusiasm lost, "Takeru and Koushiro. So that leaves Jyou and Taichi. Am I the only one who wants a redraw?" asked Mimi.

Yamato raised his hand and blinked at the group blearily. Taichi ignored Yamato, "Hai (yes), we are fine with our groups, chill Mimi, it just might be fun," finished Taichi sneakily.

"I highly doubt it!" sniffed Mimi.

"Here," said Taichi handing each team three white envelopes. "Now come on, let's get started!" he said excitedly before running to huddle with Jyou.

Mimi made a disgusted face and walked over to Yamato who was holding the envelopes. She looked longingly at Hikari and Sora giggling but turned away to face the gorgeous seventeen-year-old boy. He wore a white button-down shirt with blue jeans. Mimi wore a cute orange tank top with a short white pleated skirt. Her long chestnut-brown hair cascaded softly down her back. She wore cute wedge sandals with orange straps. She turned her cinnamon-brown eyes up to face him. "Well we'd better get started," she said softly.

Yamato grunted in reply. He pulled out a small white card from the envelope and struggled to read Taichi's scrawl. Yamato glanced at the card and turned as white as a sheet. He slowly handed the card to Mimi, as if it might be contaminated. She read it, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Well a dared a dare," smirked Mimi.

Taichi and Jyou stepped into the small room; it was lit with the soft glow of candles and the strong smell of incense floated around the room. "Did you actually think of this dare by yourself?" asked Jyou.

Taichi looked sheepish, "well not really…"

Jyou gave him a stern look so Taichi finally cracked, "okay, okay, I'll admit it! It was Daisuke and Yukio from the football team who thought of all the dares!"

"Daisuke?" asked Jyou raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I didn't really think of this on the way here and I had a little help," said Taichi as Jyou stared him down. "Okay fine a lot of help and by the looks of it I'd say he thought of some really good ones. Hey Jyou just don't tell anyone that I didn't think of these dares," finished Taichi.

"Sure your secret's safe with me," whispered Jyou.

He reached over and rung the bell on the wooden desk in front of him. He cringed as the smell of orchids hit his nostrils. A short, dumpy woman answered the call. She looked at them suspiciously as if trying to size them up. "Hai," she said sweetly, "what can I do for such fine gentlemen such as you."

Taichi preened on being called a gentleman. Jyou nudged him and whispered, "What does the card say again?"

"Go to Madam Hitachi's spa and parlor and ask for the special," replied Taichi. He gave Jyou a large grin, "the special! I'm starting to like this game! A nice long full-body massage! I'm all for it, come on Jyou! It's time for the special, lets get going!"

Jyou looked up at the lady uncertainly, "well can we have the special?"

The woman grinned cheekily, "Nani? The special, eh? Why didn't you say so? Come on!" she gripped Taichi's fore arm fiercely and began dragging Taichi into the next room with Jyou hurrying behind them. She shoved them into dressing rooms. A few minutes later they were lying down on massage beds. Taichi smiled wistfully, "I can't wait, I can't wait! I'm going first, you can take the video."

Jyou nodded but looked very suspicious, "Are you sure this is going to be a massage?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

Taichi nodded as another woman came bustling in. "I'm first okay lady?" he yelled raising his hand. Jyou noticed the lady smiled rather evilly.

"Well hold still," she said pulling his towel down. Jyou winced as the lady put a strip of cloth on Taichi's back. She tugged it off pulling a bunch of hair with it.

"**EEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!**" yelled Taichi so loudly that Jyou was certain the whole of Odaiba could hear him. Jyou started laughing as he kept the camera focused on Taichi.

Yamato stepped into a shop wearing a frilly black and red shirt. He walked over to the girl who was in charge of the counter. Mimi stood at the door of the store; she had to stuff her hand into her mouth to stop her giggling so hard. Yamato casually glanced over the cute shirts for girls in the store. He looked over at the girl at the counter and grinned at her.

"Konnichiwa bishojou (hello pretty girl), I would like to return this shirt," said Yamato leaning against the counter.

The girl at the counter stared at him blushing and said in and incredulous voice, "and where is the shirt?"

"I'm wearing it," said Yamato. He started to unbutton his shirt. He tugged it off to reveal well-chiseled abs and… a pink and black bra. The girl gaped at him but didn't say anything. He handed her the shirt and stretched. Mimi was crying because she was laughing so hard. Yamato winked at the other girl before she asked, "do you want another shirt?"

"No I'm fine thank you," said Yamato, "do you mind taking a picture with me?" he asked.

He signaled to Mimi who was hiccupping. She pulled out her camera phone and Yamato put his arm around the girl. He gave the camera a huge smile as Mimi got the picture they needed. As soon as they walked out of the store Mimi laughed and laughed until her sides hurt. Everybody in the mall was staring at Yamato who was starting to feel hot under his or her gaze. A security guard stared at them and began to follow them through the mall as Yamato grumbled to Mimi.

They stepped into another store where Yamato bought his clothes. (A/N: hehe hardly any boys I know can stand a clothes shop for more than three minutes… kind of sucks because then theirs nobody to carry your bags!) He leaned against the counter and looked at the girl manning the counter and said, "Hey, I would like to return these pants." He gestured to his baggy black pants as Mimi let put a snort of laughter.

The girl cleared her throat and summoned enough courage to ask, "and what are wrong with these pants?"

"Nani? Oh… um… wrong size I guess…" replied Yamato.

Yamato began to pull down his pants and the girl at the counter let out a sly grin and leaned over the counter to watch Yamato stripping. He tugged down his boxers to reveal silky pink boxers.

"That's it!" yelled the chubby security guard, "You're coming with me sonny-Jim (A/N: hehe love that phrase!)"

"Run!" yelled Mimi. They sprinted through the mall, knocking people down as they dashed down the escalator; the security guard was yelling himself hoarse behind them. He charged down the escalator and let out a bellow like a bull. He managed to get a grip on Yamato's boxers but Mimi tugged hard on the other side.

"This is so embarrassing," moaned Yamato as Mimi ducked under his arm to tickle the security guard causing him to wrench his hands away from Yamato. They dashed towards the entrance of the mall and bolted down the steps. They launched themselves into Yamato's car and zoomed down the road. When they were far enough from the mall Yamato pulled over hitting the curb. They were both panting really hard but all of a sudden Mimi let out a shrill giggle. They both glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well we lost this one, we never got that picture of me doing the second part of the dare," sighed Yamato.

Mimi pulled out her phone and giggled, "yes we did!"

She showed him the picture with him revealing his pink boxers and the girl staring at him. He laughed good-naturedly and Mimi smiled inwardly, _who knew he could be so much fun._

"Are my clothes in the back?" he asked and Mimi nodded. She bent backwards to get Yamato's clothes.

"Could you unhook my bra?" he asked.

Mimi giggled uncontrollably, "You have no idea how funny that sounded!" Yamato made a sour face at her so she unhooked his bra and threw it at the back. He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. He surveyed his boxers in distaste, "guess I'll have to wear them for the rest of the evening." He tugged on his jeans knocking his head against the roof of the car.

"Hey, don't laugh! You didn't have to do this dare!" said Yamato sourly but them he smirked and added slyly, "not that I wouldn't have minded…"

Mimi sniffed, "well all boys cant help dreaming about me."

Yamato glanced out at the sky with a light smirk on his face. Mimi spotted that look on his face and slapped him, "Hentai (pervert)! Who said you can imagine that now you pervy creep!"

Yamato laughed and they shared a quiet moment. "This was fun Yama-kun," said Mimi smiling.

"Yeah…" said Yamato avoiding her gaze.

"What's next?" she asked him.

Yamato pulled out the second envelope from his jeans. He shoved it into her hand, still not meeting her eyes. She opened it and pulled out another white card. "To the park driver!" she said jokingly. This time he met her gaze and grinned. He started the engine and they whizzed down the road.

"What are we doing here?" asked Hikari.

"The card says to go to the Le Meridian, the fanciest restaurant in town for dinner," said Sora.

"We can't afford this place!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Don't worry, I got my allowance yesterday. We can afford something cheap," said Sora. "The card says to eat dinner."

A tall man walked up to them. He sneered at them slightly causing Sora and Hikari to give each other discouraging glances. Sora took charged and stepped forward, jutting her chin out, and looked at him somewhat confidently. Another withering look form the man caused her to take a step back. "Hai ojyou-san (yes miss)," he said politely but was surveying them with slight distaste. Hikari wore a cute yellow V-necked T-shirt with form fitting jeans and a black belt. Her feet were covered with small yellow flats. Her brown hair was clipped with cute yellow butterfly slides. Sora wore a red halter-top with a denim skirt. She wore black combats with the laces undone and a couple of casual red bracelets. They were certainly not dressed for the fancy restaurant.

"Ano (um)… we would like a table for two please," said Sora uncertainly.

"Name please," asked the man smirking slightly.

"Sora Takenouchi?" asked Sora sweetly.

The smug grin on the man's face grew even wider, "I'm sorry but it doesn't seem to be on the list is there any other name you would like to try?" the man grinned and seemed to be enjoying the game he was playing with the two girls.

Hikari was growing angry and impatient so she nudged Sora lightly, 'let me handle this," growled Hikari so Sora smiled and stepped back.

Hikari stepped forward and looked the man straight in the eye and said, "the queen of Sweden?"

The man shook his head, "the queen of Sheba?" asked Hikari rather weakly.

"The queen of England?"

"The queen of Punjab?"

"The queen of hearts?"

"Queen Latifa?" asked Hikari uncertainly getting another disdainful look from the man.

"Jackie Chan?" tried Sora.

"Keiji Tamada (A/N: a Japanese soccer player)?"

"Zinedine Zidane (A/N: love this guy!)?"

"Orlando Bloom?" inquired Hikari yet the man continuously shook his head. Sora sighed and as a last resort said, "Taichi Yagami?"

The man glanced down at the book in front of him. He frowned, narrowing his eyes and said curtly, "Chotto Matte (wait a minute)."

Sora ad Hikari nodded as the man turned and walked away only to return a few seconds later with a well-dressed man. The two of them conversed in undertones glancing at Sora and Hikari every now and then. After much argumentative muttering the well-dressed man looked up. He gave them a big fake smile, "gomen nasai (sorry), please follow me to your table."

Hikari and Sora exchanged triumphant smiles before following the man into the restaurant. Sora blew a carrot-coloured strand of hair put of her face as a waiter helped her into her seat and handed Hikari the menu.

"What does the card say again?" asked Hikari glancing up from the intricately decorated menu. Sora pulled the white card out of her purse and read it aloud, "Eat dinner at the Le Meridian.

"Matte (wait)! There's something written on the back of the card," said Hikari frowning.

Sora frowned too and flipped the card over. Her ruby eyes widened as she read the back of the card. "Kuso (shit)! We're in deep shi Hikari-chan."

Hikari leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, "what does it say Sora-chan?"

Sora read out what was written on the front of the card again, "Eat dinner and the Le Meridian," she turned the card over and then added, "then dash."

"Nani?" asked Hikari turning pale. "The dare says to eat dinner at one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants and then run after not paying the bill."

Sora confirmed it by nodding but gulped, "well… a dares a dare right?" said Sora giving Hikari an encouraging smile.

"But that's just dishonest!" cried Hikari causing everyone in the restaurant to swivel their heads to the side to stare at them. Even the maitre' d and the owner of the restaurant glared at them suspiciously. Sora gave them all looks and added, "I'm sorry but she doesn't know what she's saying please ignore us and go back to your wonderful meals, gomen."

Hikari glared at Sora as the entire room of diners turned their heads back to their meals looking very bemused. "I'm sorry Hikari but I'll tell you what how about this? I'll take you here for dinner another night that is much later because I'm willing to bet these people will not be very forgiving. It'll be my treat and I'll leave the people hear a huge tip," whispered Sora hurriedly.

"Won't they know how to find us? I mean we're dining under Taichi's name," asked Hikari.

"Relax Hikari… we'll make Taichi pay for this dinner… he is so not getting away with this!" said Sora evilly.

Hikari nodded reluctantly but she squeaked every time anyone would pass by. This caused the both of them to receive odd looks for a long time. A waiter appeared behind Hikari causing Hikari to squeal. "I think I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Hikari sit down!" hissed Sora. She smiled sweetly at the waiter and then said, "we are ready to order now."

The waiter nodded causing Hikari to stutter, "Demo (but)…"

"Yes I would like a caesura salad and my friend here would like the paprika chicken," said Sora quickly choosing the cheapest items on the menu. She kicked Hikari under the table so Hikari quickly squeaked, "and some sparkling water onegai (please)."

Sora threw Hikari a stern look as the waiter took down the orders. "Anything else?" asked the waiter and Sora shook her head so the waiter headed for the kitchen.

"We eat fast and the run as fast as we can out the door and to my car got it?" whispered Sora tensely.

Hikari nodded and gulped. The two of them chatted casually until the food came. They ate slowly even though the plan was to get this over quickly and spoke in hushed tones. Sora pulled out her camera phone and took a short video of Hikari playing with her food. She nodded at Hikari who took the signal. Hikari quickly finished her food as Sora rose slowly from her chair. Hikari practically crawled out of her chair preferring to make as little noise as possible. Sora gave Hikari the signal by raising one hand and them Whoosh! The girls were sprinting towards the door as fast as they could. They dodged between tables and crashed into several waiters on the way causing crockery and cutlery to go flying up in the air. Several forks and knives sliced into the tables narrowly missing several hands. The disgruntled diners began to yell and wave their fists in the air. Sora gulped and gained momentum. Sora captured the sprint to the door but shoved the phone into her pocket quickly as many waiters joined the mad dash to the door. Sora and Hikari leapt down the stairs and dived into Sora's convertible. As soon as Hikari was upright Sora put her foot down and the tires squealed leaving their mark on the parking lot. Sora and Hikari were solemn for a few blocks but soon were rolling around in their seats laughing.

"So what's next?" asked Hikari though she was still feeling horrible over what they had just done. "Don't you feel guilty?"

Sora nodded but frowned and said soothingly, "well it was just a dare and Taichi's going to pay back every dollar. It was really stupid for him to give his actual name. Well… but that's Taichi for you. No offense of course," added Sora quickly.

"None taken but you shouldn't be insulting your own boyfriend like that," said Hikari disapprovingly.

Sora shrugged, "well no matter how slow he is… he's definitely worth it!"

Hikari groaned and hit her forehead, "too much information!"

Sora giggled and pulled out the second envelope and struggled to read it. "Keep your eyes on the road!" screeched Hikari.

Sora quickly thrust the envelope into Hikari's hand and gripped the steering wheel. Hikari quickly skimmed over Taichi's horrible handwriting and looked up with a grin on her face.

"So where to my fugitive friend?" asked Sora.

"Any sushi bar partner in crime," said Hikari the grin still on her face, "you are definitely doing this one okay?"

"This is the place right?" asked Takeru.

Koushiro nodded, "I don't think there are any other base ball fields in the vicinity."

Takeru winced, "this dare sounds painful."

"Well, what do you expect from Taichi?" asked Koushiro.

Takeru nodded slowly, "that's a good point…"

"Well it is me we're talking about," said Koushiro, his ego inflating.

"Oh my god help!" gasped Takeru doubling over gasping for air, "there's no space Koushiro's ego is just too big!"

"Haha very funny," said Koushiro dryly.

"Well Mr. Big head you can do this dare," sniggered Takeru. Koushiro blanched for a second, completely forgetting about himself.

"I'm sorry Takeru but I am disinclined to agree to your request," said Koushiro slowly.

"Why?" asked Takeru.

Koushiro sighed as if he was talking to a two year old, "no thanks Takeru, that's a kind offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. My cranium vascular system is simply too sensitive to partake in such rowdy activity. My entire company of neurons that transact information from my brain onwards could deteriorate immediately. As a part of the genus species homo sapiens I depend on my vertebra without which I can be paralyzed or my body will stop functioning causing me to have an early departure from the world. Without my brain my lymphocytes, phagocytes, platelets and others will cease to function. I think your cranium is built for such a purpose as this one therefore my inference is that you can get through this procedure with ease," said Koushiro using a lot of big words to confuse Takeru.

"Demo…" started Takeru wide-eyed and his jaw slacking slightly. "Nani?"

Koushiro didn't give Takeru anytime to finish what he had been trying to get across but shoved him into the batting cage before Takeru could put up any resistance. Koushiro jammed the baseball helmet on Takeru's head and handed the very dazed Takeru a bat.

"The dare is to bat a fast ball with a fast ball with your head," said Koushiro while Takeru groaned. He scrambled towards the other end of the cages. Koushiro shouted something encouraging not that it mattered, Takeru couldn't understand a word he says. He turned to face his worst nightmare: an electronic pitcher. Takeru gulped and dropped his bat and jumped towards the door but Koushiro had already barred the doors.

_Evil git!_ Thought Takeru as Koushiro called put snidely, "come on it's now or never!"

Takeru popped some money into the slot and took his place at the base. Koushiro pulled out his camera phone and focused it on Takeru. The first fastball came barreling out of the pipe and Takeru dived out of the way.

"That's it Takeru, I think you should go closer to the pitcher, the ball gains momentum as it travels forward. The ball however, might slow down due to air resistance. No, but if the momentum is more than the force… well maybe the mass of the ball will be less than the force applied…" droned on Koushiro incoherently.

Takeru ignored Koushiro and stepped up onto the plate bravely or what he considered bravely as his knees was still knocking together. The ball came zooming out and Takeru whacked the ball hard with his head and then fell over.

"Takeru! Takeru!" called a worried Koushiro, "are you okay?"

Takeru raised his head of the ground and blinked blearily. Koushiro's voice hit him hard so we winced and gave Koushiro a shaky nod. All of a sudden Koushiro gave out a nasty laugh, "what's so funny?" snapped Takeru.

Koushiro tried to hide a smile, "I'm so sorry Takeru," he apologized.

"Am I in hell? Why I thought I was a good person I mean I tried to be! What did I do to deserve to end up in hell with devils that the take the form of all that is evil, Koushiro Izumi! I'm sorry god but can you give me one more chance I'll be good, I swear I will be just don't make me stay in this awful place," babbled Takeru.

A well place smack hit his cheek that shook him out of his hysterical fit. "Why are you sorry?" asked Takeru narrowing his eyes at Koushiro.

"Ano… I didn't catch the dare being performed… gomen!" said Koushiro trying to act nice. Koushiro was still leaning over Takeru so Takeru let out a dangerous sounding growl and wrapped his fingers around Koushiro's neck. Koushiro let out a strangled yelp as he was dragged to the ground.

A/N: hehe so who else thinks that Koushiro acted like a complete jackass in this chapter? And who actually knew that Yamato and Mimi were going to be partners? Did you actually think I would let it be anything but? Haha I'm sorry but this has to be a Mimato! Haha I love one tree hill but listen here nobody flames I want healthy criticism because I can respect that the person actually took the trouble to tell me where I'm going wrong! Well you guys know what to do leave a review :D haha that rhymed whee!


	2. Dare 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! If anyone has noticed though I doubt they have, I have deleted my story _Counter Strike _due to the lack of interest and lack of reviews. For the last chapter I received only one review I also didn't like how the story was going so I deleted it. Thanks for reviewing for that story however I will be starting a new story that I like the idea of so I will be putting it up soon! Read and review that too! Thanks so here's the second chapter for Dare night and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or one tree hill or any of the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Ano (um) what are we doing here anyway. You never read out the dare to me in the car!" whispered Yamato. Mimi smiled, his breath tickled her ear and it felt really good to be so close to him.

The Odaiba Park was beautiful with a huge range of plants, trees and flowers. The dim streetlamps and the full moon added to the romantic atmosphere. Mimi sighed and glanced at the boy next to her. He looked at her expectantly, clearing his throat to grab her attention. Mimi snapped out of her gaze and giggled foolishly. "Gomen, I wasn't paying attention," Mimi almost burst out laughing at the look on Yamato's face. He clearly thought that Mimi didn't care about what he had to say. Mimi clapped her hand over her mouth, "iie (no)! I am listening to you. I was just thinking about something else but I was listening I promise!" said Mimi hurriedly to avoid any hurt feelings or unneeded hostility.

Yamato scowled as Mimi silently added to herself, _I was just thinking about you. _Mimi slapped herself on the forehead and frowned. She can't be thinking all this about Yamato Ishida, the most impossibly arrogant, evil, emotionless creature on the planet. They were also so different so even for a tiny second she actually liked him she could easily tell that they would never work out. Mimi blushed furiously and mouthed a "no" to no one in particular. Yamato watched as Mimi battled it out with herself with an amused expression on his face but fought to keep the emotion off his face. "Are you okay Mimi? You looked quite demented then, not a change from your usual look but still."

Mimi's head snapped up and her entire face felt as though it was on fire. She scowled; there goes the hopes of them actually being civil towards each other for just one night. Mimi glared at him and snapped, "Shut up!"

Yamato raised both hands in defeat with the same cool expression on his face and began walking calmly down the path. Mimi glared after him with unadulterated hatred before stalking after him. She can't believe she had actually thought that thus creature was even remotely attractive. Yamato grinned as he felt Mimi glaring at him. _She is quite cute when she gets angry,_ thought Yamato. He blushed when he realized what he had just thought and quickly shoved it aside. Faint music was playing in the background, as Yamato looked up to find the source of the music, he realized that this scene was unbelievably clichéd but yet Yamato couldn't help smiling. This would be a perfect night if the girl he was with actually liked him. He began to fell irritated with Mimi; she still hadn't told him the dare so he was basically rambling blindly down the path with no idea what he's supposed to do. He glanced at his partner who was kicking a tiny pebble around, her eyes focused on the ground. "So why are we here?" prompted Yamato.

Mimi pulled out the tiny envelope from her bag and curtly handed it to him. Yamato pulled the card out of the envelope and squinted at it in the dim light. He read out loud what was written on the card, " 'pull five hundred yen out of the wish fountain. You must bring all the money back as proof that you have completed the dare and a video of you doing it.' Great that's got to be illegal or something!"

Mimi giggled but quickly muffled it; she was still really angry with Yamato. There was a chilly silence between the two of them because neither was prepared to talk to each other first. Mimi stomped down the path with a very cool Yamato following her. Mimi smiled they had reached the middle of the park. A beautiful white fountain stood in the middle of the park with lights illuminating the hundreds of silver coins at the bottom of the fountain. Mimi took a step forward and dunked her hand into the water. A second later she tugged her hand out of the water with a loud shriek because the icy water had numbed her hand. Yamato roared with laughter that caused Mimi to splash water on his crotch. He glared at her and picked her up bridal style and prepared to drop her into the fountain. She squealed and kicked her lags in the air, Yamato grinned evilly, "you know if you continue kicking like this I might just drop you in earlier than expected."

Mimi immediately stopped kicking and began to whine, "onigei Yamato I just got my hair done. Do you know what this can do to my clothes? Oh my god! Do you know what this will do to my shoes?"

Yamato smiled and pretended to give in but secretly like flirting with Mimi. He put her down carefully with his hands on her waist. As soon as her feet touched the ground he whacked him across his face. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"You gave me worry lines," said Mimi simply, "I actually thought you were going to throw me into the fountain!"

"I wouldn't have don't that," replied Yamato.

"Wouldn't put it past you," muttered Mimi.

"Nani?"

"Nothing," said Mimi with a wide-eyed innocence.

Yamato stared at her suspiciously and then sighed, "look can we just do what we came here to do?"

Mimi shrugged and then muttered, "Baka!"

"Could you stop doing that?" asked Yamato in an exasperated voice. Mimi just gave him a huge smile before spotting hundred yen. She leapt for the coin and almost toppled over the side, Yamato laughed and then realized he quite liked the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

"Ow," groaned Taichi as he limped out of the massage room. Jyou laughed wickedly that caused Taichi to punch him on his shoulder. "I just got my crack waxed and all you can do is laugh?"

"Well you really are pathetic! I can't believe that you actually thought that Daisuke would make this easy for us!" laughed Jyou.

"I don't like this game," muttered Taichi that caused Jyou to laugh even harder.

The woman who gave Taichi the full body wax came bustling out of the room and handed a large box to Jyou. Jyou opened it and smiled, "cookies! Well I'm sure Sora wont mind the full body wax you just got," said Jyou with a wicked smile.

"Sora likes my manly body just the way it is with all the hair for your information. It makes me seem manly," whined Taichi, "and what about cookies?"

"There are cookies in the box," said Jyou rolling his eyes, "and too much information!"

"I go through the most painful experience in my life and they offer us cookies!" wailed Taichi. He sniffed moodily, "Just read the next dare."

" 'Attempt to sell these cookies from door to door reading out what is said on the card in the other box.' Damn! These cookies aren't for us!" sighed Jyou. Then he raised his eyebrows, "what other box?"

"Daisuke left this for you," said the lady handing him a larger box.

"Arigato," said Jyou taking the box. He opened it and a second later he thrust it into Taichi's hands with a disgusted look on his face. Taichi stared at what was in the box for a while and then said, "I don't like Yukio or Daisuke very much."

"Kumbaya (good evening) Mr. Or Mrs. Odaiba resident," said Jyou reading aloud from a card. He tugged on his green tartan skirt and adjusted his matching Girl Scout hat. "We are selling these delicious cookies to raise money for Lady Leprechauns."

Jyou paused and glanced at Taichi who held up the boxes of cookies proudly and gave the old lady at the door that was gaping at them a huge smile. Jyou shook his head and fiddled with the white sash across his white button-down frilly blouse that read 'Lady Leprechauns.' "Lady Leprechauns is an organization that empowers us girls to be strong, beautiful, independent women of tomorrow," finished Jyou who looked at the old woman with a pleading look on his face. He gulped and the old lady just slammed the door on their faces. Taichi pulled out his phone and took a video of Jyou stumbling down the stairs from the fifth apartment they had visited and still hadn't managed to sell a single box of cookies. "Screw this dare night crap… I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt!" said Jyou in an uncharacteristically venomous voice.

"And heels," added Taichi.

"And heels," agreed Jyou, "in public that too." Jyou glanced down at his knee length socks and black pumps. "When we're finished with this I'm going to kill Daisuke!"

"You know the two of us haven't really hung out much actually with you studying so hard to get into medical school and all," said Taichi quietly.

"Yeah this has been fun," smiled Jyou.

"Lock it up," said Taichi sticking out his hand. Jyou smiled at him and then rapped knuckles with him.

* * *

"So what's the next dare?" asked a very dizzy Takeru.

"Karaoke, the song is on the back of the card but I haven't read it as yet," answered Koushiro with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh no you are doing this you understand," said Takeru angrily.

"Fine, fine! Relax Takeru you have too much anger in you. You know the psychological impact of this is vast. I can act as your therapist and help you to understand the trouble you are going through. The scientific side to inference on the psychological impacts on the human body is that…" began Koushiro as Takeru groaned.

"_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
there's no need to be unhappy.  
_

_  
Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
many ways to have a good time.  
_

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a," _sang Koushiro moving his arms in a complicated Y-M-C-A and then spun around. He saw Takeru cracking up behind him and taking a video of Koushiro's most embarrassing moment. Koushiro smirked and decided to kick it up and teach that boy a lesson. He turned to the crowd and looked at all the girls in the eye, ditched the Y.M.C.A dance and broke out into these amazing dance moves while Takeru gaped at him. Koushiro smirked at him while the crowd went wild and Koushiro continued his song. _  
_

_  
"They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
you can hang out with all the boys ..._

_  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
you can do what about you feel ...  
_

_  
Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!  
_

_  
No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
and just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.  
_

_  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
you can hang out with all the boys ...  
_

_  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
you can do what about you feel ...  
_

_  
Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so tight ...  
_

_  
That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
you can hang out with all the boys ...  
_

_  
Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.  
_

_  
Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.  
_

_  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.  
_

_  
Y-m-c-a ... just go to the y-m-c-a._

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?"_

Koushiro grinned at the crowd as they all screamed and the chant of "Koushiro! Koushiro! Koushiro!" began. "Thank you, thank you all, this has been a very enjoyable experience for me, thank you! Oh thank you," smiled Koushiro as he caught a bra in his hands. As they exited the Karaoke bar Takeru came running up to Koushiro and panted, "how did you do that?"

"A great master such as myself never reveals his secrets. There is more to this computer geek than meets the eye," smirked Koushiro and began walking away leaving an awe-inspired Takeru in his wake.

* * *

"Five pickled eggs please," asked Hikari.

"Yuck, it's not fair, you made me agree to do this dare without me even knowing how horrible this was going to be," whined Sora.

The pimply boy at the counter grinned at them and gave them five bright pink eggs. He proceeded to check them out before Sora gave him a dark look and said curtly, "arigato." The boy frowned and turned away muttering about girls that have absolutely no taste. Sora smirked and nodded, Hikari pulled out her camera phone. "You ready?" asked Hikari.

Sora nodded and took a large bite out of her pickled egg. "Yum-yum!" remarked Hikari, "four and a half left to go." Sora glared at her and then felt the over-bearing urge to puke. She grabbed a tissue and spat out the pickled egg.

"Oh make that five more to go," laughed Hikari.

Sora laughed and shoved the mashed egg into Hikari's face. Hikari grimaced and leapt back, "get that away from me!"

Sora smirked and took a seat on one of the plastic seats that surrounded the sushi bar. Hikari followed suit and looked at Sora, "you know nobody has really told me how Taichi asked you out. I've been asking so many people yet nobody gives a straight answer or they just never get down to telling me!"

"Nani? You don't know!" laughed Sora. "You must be feeling very left out but who all have you asked?"

"Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Mimi and my own brother. I helped him prepare a speech and everything. I don't know if he used it because he always liked you a lot but he was too scared to tell you any of the times. You wont believe how many times he tried to tell you but someone always interrupted."

"Yes I remember him trying to tell me something a couple of times but Koushiro, Mimi and Yamato always interrupted. I knew they already knew but they never thought he would actually tell me."

Hikari laughed, "so tell me how exactly he asked you out. The same thing happens when I talk to someone else, we go off the subject and then completely forget what we were talking about in the first place."

"Well I like him for a very long time actually ever since I met him all those years ago. I didn't actually really like him just one small crush. He never did anything about it the Baka! I always admired how brave he was and how he took charge, I found that so hot. Then I guess one day Yamato and Mimi managed to push him forward into telling me how he felt. He asked me out but I can't remember how exactly he asked me. I immediately said yes of course. So here we are and I'm going out with that Baka," laughed Sora.

Hikari nodded and laughed with Sora and then sighed, "you guys really like each other don't you?"

Sora smiled warmly, "hai (yes), your brother is a great person Hikari-chan. So what's going on in your love life? Daisuke or Takeru? Any break-through?"

Hikari laughed, "I don't know I liked Daisuke for a while, I guess I too was attracted to his courage. Now, however I think I have a crush on Takeru. I mean he's always so nice and sweet to me and I found that we had a lot in common. He is also my best friends so I'm scared that telling him how I feel will be like ruining the close relationship we have."

Hikari blushed while Sora gasped, "you like Takeru-kun! You have to tell him because I have a feeling that he likes you too. I think you should take a chance on this; it's better to know than to wonder about what could have been. You just have to tell him!"

Hikari's chocolate brown eyes widened as she asked, "really?"

Sora nodded and picked at the bowl of pickled eggs. She sighed as she surveyed them with disgust and said, "lets finish this dare shall we?" with a determined look on her face. Hikari opened the phone and focused it on Sora. She captured the look on Sora's face as she took another large bite of the pickled egg. The phone also caught Sora's face turning green before she rushed to the bathroom.

A/N: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No don't tell me this is going to be another clichéd Mimato story! Well you will have to read on to find out! hehe so what did you think? I changed the character's personality a bit like Koushiro's where I gave him a wild side! Anyway please review! Thanks!


End file.
